I. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of ignitors for charcoal and other similar fuels such as wood, and, more particularly, to an improved ignitor wherein the ignitor is a clean, inexpensive substance not comprising petroleum distillates.
II. Description of the Related Art
The use of charcoal briquettes and similar fuels for outdoor cooking is well-known. Typically, one wishing to cook outdoors purchases charcoal and charcoal lighter fluid in combination. The charcoal is often difficult to kindle, even when using lighter fluid. Conventional charcoal lighter fluid, being a liquid, can be volatile and can present safety and fire hazards. Typical lighter fluid is a petroleum distillate which can cause serious burns, dangerous flame-ups, objectionable odors, poor tasting food, and ozone-layer affecting carbons.
Typical lighter fluid operates by soaking into the charcoal briquettes. Upon ignition, the lighter fluid burns away and the charcoal smolders until hot enough to provide proper heat for cooking. Generally, the procedure takes more time than is desirable.
Further, because of the safety problems recited above, lighter fluid is unacceptable as an igniting substance for use in home fireplaces.
To alleviate these and other problems, some self-kindling fuel packages have been sold. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,703 to Campana, et al. describes one such self-kindling fuel package in which a charge of fuel is held together within a container. The container is comprised of two elements which are folded together to create the container which receives the fuel.
Another example of a fuel package is U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,807 to Key, Jr., in which the fuel package comprises a basket formed of a plurality of staves. Within the staves is loaded a charge of fuel. The top of the basket is covered with a circular lid which features a tab.
Another example of a fuel package is U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,803 to Lynes in which a wick extends without a box-like structure containing inflammable material.
U.S Pat. No. 2,834,661 to Chaplin discloses a self-kindling fuel package featuring a chimney section in the middle.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,377 to Kalil features a hollow cardboard container in which charcoal or another similar fuel is stored and ignited with an ignitor.